An Angel's Violin
by Poise1
Summary: Hermione dreams after the death of Harry's boyfriend, Draco.


·

An Angel's Violin

By: Poise

The puffy white clouds parted, hues of golden sunlight spilling through like an open cup, pouring down onto the verdant green grasses. The wind then began to shimmer with tiny, unpredictable dots of light, some green, others blue, and a few red and purple. A bright white light illuminated, spinning its cloth of stunning luminosity, twisting and turning, bending and breaking. A chord struck from it, slow and drawn out. Its path, now misty and frail, withered down onto the ground, engulfed by the minute lights and creamy golden radiance. 

And then, in the midst of the chaos of colors, a gorgeously poignant figure appeared. 

~ 

Draco Malfoy had died. 

I learned this heartbreaking news from Harry, his boyfriend. 

Voldemort had been his murderer. 

Ron had been his protector. 

I had been his advisor. 

And Harry had been his lover. 

Our world was shattered, like a glass thrown against concrete, changing into a million different shards, each one reflecting the heartrending past…or future…or present. As it was at this time. 

I cried desperately at Harry's news. And locked myself in my grand house, its many levels hiding me from the world. The death. The truth. And I listened to my music…my Beethoven, my Bach, my Chopin, and my Mozart.

And then, I dreamed. 

~ 

In my dream, I saw a land like no other. White and crisp, but mixed with subtle and ample variations of colors. 

It was vast, but not in an ugly way. And deserted. But that's what I wanted. A vast, desolate place where I could mourn peacefully, listening to my Angels of music. 

A cold air bit at me, but I paid it no mind. Along with the bite, though, there was a fresh autumn smell, like dying leaves and the wicks of new Christmas trees. But, that too, I paid no mind to. 

_ _

The sound of a waterfall, loud and beautiful, played in my ear, beckoning me. I spotted it, to my right; falling swiftly down…down… into a hole of some sort. It was pristine, its motions benevolent. And as I neared, I felt a sudden heat radiate off of it, seeping into my very bones. 

Beams of light sprang through it like swords. 

And then, a sad, long melody began to play. I could tell it was a violin, for only a violin can create such utter splendor and despair that pierces your heart like a knife. 

I woke. 

~ 

The tragic news of Draco's death still lingered in my mind, ceasing to stop for a single moment. It mingled gaily with the wrenching song I had heard in my dream, echoing lusciously. 

I tried to eat, breaking the crusts of bread and nibbling like a mouse. But it was to no avail. Food would not settle me now. Only my music…my dream. The horrific similarities they shared!

The grand window in my front room, where I like to lay and listen to my music Angels, is where I find sanctuary. Where the saints come to sit and talk and help. And such uncannily beautiful saints they are! Much like an angel. With long flowing gowns of sheer silk and mysterious eyes, peering pleadingly down onto thee. Their wings, too, are a sight to drink in. Gracefully moving to the beat of a heart, allowing the saint to hover perfectly above the ground. Today, however, they were no more. 

The saints had left me. 

Alone, like in my dream, I was left. And then, the plucking of the violin caught my attention once again. Upbeat, yet utterly deathful. I closed my eyes, the music transporting me to a land in which only music can. 

Darkness enclosed me. 

~ 

White, guiding and eerie beams of inelegant light lead me through the twisting path of the maze. It reminded me of my Fourth Year, when Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament. Only…what surrounded mewas not a hedge, but a wake. The bubbly wake of an ocean. And then, I realizedthat I _was _the ocean. The grandeur around me dithered with useless happiness. Oh, what a waste these dreams are! 

I felt my blood run cold, sinking, slowly, to the ends of my icy toes. The last remains of blissful air clung to my lungs horridly. 

And then, I, too, died. 

deliver me, out of my sadness 

deliver me, from all of the madness 

deliver me, courage to guide me 

deliver me, strength from inside me

-Sarah Brightman 

Deliver Me 


End file.
